Talk:Earth-30847
Canon With nothing storyline wise connecting these games together (other than then being in the same "series"), why not just add the other Capcom Marvel-based games in this Universe? SilentRage 00:15, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I think that's the intent. Which Capcom/Marvel games are missing from this universe? Do any of those have their own numerical universes? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:45, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, X-Men Children of the Atom was made by Capcom. So was Marvel Super Heroes (fighting game), Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems, The Punisher arcade game, and probably some others as well. SilentRage 01:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: The only other one I could with was for CotA. Earth-94019 SilentRage 01:51, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Question Would anyone mind if I fleshed out the info on the MvC series? Like more character pages. FaythOfFenrir 16:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Details and Capcom Characters Hey, I was wondering, should we be able to add pages of the Capcom characters to this wiki, because the Capcom Database Wiki doesn't have much information on the version of the characters presented in this game. And we would only need the Capcom characters from MvC3, since that's the only one with anything resembling a story. I'll take it upon myself to add details the the Marvel characters in MvC3, and the Capcom characters if allowed. User:ViewtifulJarvis 8:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, we only allow officially licensed Marvel characters to be added to the site. If Marvel does not own the rights to the character, they should not be featured here. (That way we don't have pages on each Carebear). ;) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I know this is a year old, but I have to respond. I was at the DC Database, on the and we were debating about non-DC characters being on the DC Database, and the recent admin suggested they could, being the "DC Comics Database", not "DC Universe Database", and I came here to ask about non-Marvel characters, like the Capcom characters, but I saw someone ask that. And you Nathan said no. And Carebears? What the--? (no attack intentional) I searched for Carebears comics on this database, but I didn't find anything. Maybe you were exaggerating, but if Marvel never published it, or have its characters meet those characters, we don't have to have pages on them, even if we do have non-Marvel characters. Since you're an admin of both databases, maybe you can join the . SeanWheeler 00:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Reality number? Where does the designation "Earth-96169" come from? Any specific source? Zakor1138 00:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :...you know, now that you mention it, it doesn't seem to be listed anywhere. Marvel.com and the Appendix have no mention of an "Earth-96169", or the series in general. I don't have all the Handbooks, but none of the ones I have access to list it either (the same goes for the "Earth-94019" alias listed on the page as well). Looks like this page could use a TRN, if no one can scrounge up a source. --Spencerz 01:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) The Number is just Earth616 + a 9 befor and behind = Earh-'9'''616'9 . I think the MVC is Omniverse part of Earth-616 and Time of Apocalypse! --EternaPrime 10:24, Oktober 27, 2012 (UTC) Reality Number So, unless someone can provide an official source (Marvel, a handbook, or the Appendix) for the designation "Earth-96169", this reality, and all it's characters will be moved to Earth-TRN177. As far as I can tell, it looks as though someone branded this Earth-96169 for the sake of classification. --Spencerz 03:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Costumes So I've looked at a lot of the character listings for the games in this universe, and I'm starting to think that we need to start weeding out characters who only appear as alternate costumes. I've not played any of the games, but from what I've read, the characters that appear as costumes are simply reskins, and not seperate characters. --Spencerz (talk) 00:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :I think it can depend on how the skin is different from the main character. In one case, I deleted "Norman Osborn (Earth-96169)" because it was stated in a quote from the game that Tony Stark was wearing that suit, rather than Ozzy. ::--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:51, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I've never really liked that they get their own page, either. So, I want to propose one of two things: ::# Merge all the alternate costumes onto one page ::# Merge the alternate costume(s) with the character it belongs to, then include it under the "notes" section of the page. ::It's bad enough that most if not all of the actual characters that appear in the games are very undeveloped, so the number of pages that aren't for actual characters is...irritating. ::LoveWaffle (talk) 02:03, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Not only does Marvel vs. Capcom have reskins, but so does Marvel Heroes Online. I had to revert Mystery Scooby's edit to Earth-TRN258 because he added Scarlet Spider to the page, even though Scarlet Spider is just a reskin of Spider-Man. Proof? Here's a picture. Look at the name at the bottom! It's "Spider-Man: Scarlet Spider Costume". Should I say more? SeanWheeler (talk) 19:34, March 30, 2013 (UTC) In regards to the character lists and the formatting, such as where it says bold names are characters that have been in every game, nearly every single bolded entry is wrong. It looks like mainly the characters from MvC 3 are bolded, unless Frank West was somehow in the other games even before Dead Rising existed. That's quite the feat. Also, Sonson should not be in the original characters section as it is a Capcom character from a 1984 Capcom arcade game. Arbordayyyyyy (talk) 19:55, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :That Son-Son is '''not the character from the 1984 game; it's his granddaughter (listed in the official MvC handbook as "Son-Son III") The S (talk) 23:31, November 4, 2014 (UTC)